


Happy Birthday Teddy Lupin!

by Ladderofyears



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Anxiety Attacks, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feeling Like You Don't Fit In, Happy Ending, Hung! Harry, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm, POV Teddy Lupin, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sex Magic, Soulmates, Spanking, Spitroasting, Teddy Lupin ships Drarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 01:49:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17930498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Teddy's not finding life after Hogwarts as wonderful as he imagined. His course is tough and he is struggling with self-doubt and anxiety. When his Professor suggests he go home for a fortnight to clear his head, he's only too pleased to agree. Happy to be back, he goes out for some birthday drinks and starts to feel a little better.Except Harry and Draco, the two people he wants there the most have failed to attend. To make matters worse, Harry demands his urgent presence at Grimmauld Place.A small tale where Teddy Lupin gets the birthday present that he's wanted forever.





	Happy Birthday Teddy Lupin!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my anonymous prompter, who wanted to see some Spitroasting, and a Teddy who 'just can't get enough cock'. 
> 
> Written for you, this is a story where Teddy gets a fair amount of cock, and even better, a boost to his self-esteem. I hope you like it xx

If it were anyone other than Harry, Teddy thought he might have refused. 

He’d already been at the pub, pint in hand, when the Patronus had arrived; its shimmering stag form announcing who had sent the message before it even spoke. 

_Teddy, something's come up back at home that I really need to finish! Can you come back to mine? Don’t be mad, Teds! Happy Birthday!_

Honestly, if it had been anyone else, Teddy would have refused _point blank._

But here he was, on his nineteenth bloody birthday, trudging through the warm evening streets of South-West London towards the home his uncle shared with his cousin Draco. 

He’d have apparated straight into their living room, but the two whiskies he’d already put away had put pay to that idea. He hadn’t even eaten yet, having been too focussed of getting ready, meeting his mates and just enjoying his day. 

_He couldn’t believe he was nineteen. How had that happened, honestly?_ It didn't feel like eight years since his grandma Andy had sat there; his Hogwarts letter in hand. 

Andy had been so proud that day, and every day since. 

When he was sorted Hufflepuff he’d owled home, worried she’d be upset. Worried that it would remind her of his mum. _Nonsense,_ she’d replied. _Your mum would be pleased as a Puffskein with the news. As am I._

And Andromeda had been so proud when he’d been made House Seeker, and the day he’d got his Head Boy badge was still etched in his mind too. The first thing she’d done was owl Harry with the news.

_Our baby’s all grown up,_ she had written, her eyes red with unshed tears. Now, age nineteen, he finally felt it. 

But Teddy's life since Hogwarts had been frantic. 

Teddy had imagined life in the Le Fay College of Magic at Cambridge to be easier, somehow, but his Professors had all of the rigour of his Hogwarts teachers, and none of their patience. He knew he wanted a life in academia, to complete a PhD in Theoretical Alchemy but he’d been struggling recently to shake the idea that he wasn’t quite good enough. Everyday Teddy waited for the other boot to drop; for his lecturers to realise that he didn’t have what it took.

Teddy knew he had sailed through Hogwarts, his surname a foot in the door with even the most knotty of teachers. 

Two dead war heroes for parents, and Harry Potter for a Godfather? Nobody had given him trouble, made his life difficult or ever wanted him to fail. It had occurred to him, in a horrible thought that flew unbidden into his brain, that perhaps he’d got into Cambridge on the back of his family name; on the back of his lovely mum and dad who still waved at him on a photo beside his bed. 

Teddy had felt his heart start to race, his palms start to sweat. _Maybe he really couldn’t do it… Maybe he was going to let them all down. Fail. Be exposed as the second-rate student that he secretly feared he was._ Teddy had stood, awkwardly, every eye in the lecture theatre turning to look at him. All the breath seemed to leave his body, and he ran for the door. 

Staring at himself in the mirror later that day, he wasn’t surprised at the dull grey of his hair, and the matching tone of his eyes. 

_That was his blessing and his curse, really._ Edward Lupin, who didn’t just wear his heart on his sleeve, but all over his face and hair too. 

Every wizard in the world knew when Teddy felt blue, and his panic attack had been no exception. His friends had been amazing, really. They'd rallied round and forced him to actually _talk_ to his Supervisor. Teddy had been sent home for a fortnight, and told in no uncertain terms that his family name had no bearing on his place at Cambridge at all. 

_First year nerves,_ the Professor had said. _Happens to the best of us. Come back to University in a fortnight when your head feels a touch clearer._

And yes, he’d felt better, back in London. 

Back eating Andy’s wonderful cooking and planning his nineteenth birthday. 

The day itself had felt terrific until that very moment that bloody Patronus had arrived, and now it only felt marred, ruined. Of all the people in the world he wanted with him on his birthday, Harry and Draco were the ones that Teddy had longed to see the most. 

Because Harry had _known_ how anxious Cambridge had made him; Teddy had firecalled him when he was at his lowest ebb, once nearly crying in frustration.Draco hadn’t been at the pub either, which added to his annoyance. He’d wanted to talk about their shared Professors, ask his advice about how to approach them…

_It really was vexing. Harry and Draco never did this. They’d never run late to meet him before, or changed their plans without asking._

Of every wizard in Teddy’s life, they are the two that have always treated him with respect. The only two that always treat him like the adult that he’s grown to become. Teddy doesn’t need a mirror to know that his hair is a blazing red, the colour it always becomes when he feels disappointed. 

*

As Teddy walked towards Grimmauld Place, he sensed the wards around the building had changed. _That’s odd,_ he mused, distracted for a second from his irritation at actually having to be there. His Godfather was Head Auror, and his cousin a world-renowned Alchemist, and like Harry was overly fond of saying, trouble had always been known to find them. 

Indeed, some wizards had long, unforgiving memories and Draco still wasn't trusted completely by some wizards outside of their tight social circle. 

When _The Prophet_ exposed Harry and Draco’s casual affair before even they had worked out what was happening for themselves, the result had been devastating for both parties. Wizards from all corners of the country had been venomous in their reaction. Members of the public accused Draco of using the _Imperius Curse_ , of seducing the Chosen One to restore his own reputation. There’d been threats, hexes thrown in the street, which resulted in the two men being been pushed far closer than ever before, forced into each other's company and made to get on. 

_And they were married within a year._ Teddy thought, amused. _Because they realised they couldn’t do without each other._

They really were the most ridiculously perfect couple Teddy had ever seen, and even though they seemed have the most ferocious arguments, Teddy knew without a doubt that they would absolutely _die_ for each other. If Teddy was being honest (and as the consummate Hufflepuff Headboy, he usually was) then he'd admit that Harry and Draco had ruined him, just a little bit, for other people. 

Both of them still gorgeous even in their mid-thirties, still desperately in love, and just so perfect for each other. Its everything he knew he'd want from a relationship. Sometimes, Teddy thinks, _he’s secretly a bit in love with the two of them. He’d never admit that to a soul, though._

Sadly, though, the rest of the wizarding world didn't know them like he, and their family did. Some wizards couldn't forgive Draco for his past, or they hated Harry for choosing to forgive and love rather than hate. It hadn't helped that _The Prophet_ had continued to spew out its vile lies, day after day. 

As a result both Harry and Draco had become obsessive about their privacy. Grimmauld Place was their sanctuary, their safe space away from the pressures of the world. Very few wizards outside of their closest circle were invited to cross the threshold. The wards on the building were complicated, gnarled spells that Teddy had never been able to figure out; spells that sensed visitor and changed, morphing to repel them. 

But today the spells have changed. Teddy thought they seemed to do the opposite, drawing his feet towards the building almost unconsciously. 

And, as he stepped towards the door, Teddy knew he should announce his arrival, send the polite Patronus like he’s been taught since childhood. _It’s unforgivably rude just to walk in,_ he thought, opening the door and stepping into the hall. _It must the whiskies._ The walk had improved his mood, and when Teddy glanced at his refection the mirror showed his hair was back to his normal turquoise. _Thank Merlin for that. Hopefully Harry had finished whatever important job came up and they could get back to the pub._

_After all, a wizard only gets one nineteenth birthday._

*

Teddy looked around the deserted hallway. It felt strange to be there alone, with not even a House Elf in attendance. 

Cousin Draco had the most immaculate taste in interior design but Teddy thought his Godfather’s hand was behind all the photos that filled spaces that had been designed to house priceless pieces of art. All around him flickered images of the family and friends that Harry and Draco held so sacrosanct; weddings, christenings and parties covering every surface, and many of these images were of Teddy himself. 

He saw himself smiling nervously in a shiny new uniform, about to board the Hogwarts Express for the very first time. He saw himself giving his final speech as Head Boy, hair yellow to match his house colour, grinning and waving at Harry and Draco in the crowd. 

Teddy had always been shown he was family here; he’d craved the love and attention of Harry and Draco like the little fatherless boy that he still was in his heart. Andy was a sweetheart, but for Merlin’s sake, she’d had things hard enough in her life. If, on some days she was a little distant, a little quiet, Teddy supposed he couldn’t blame her. It was only here, at Grimmauld Place, where Teddy had felt truly safe and supported; where he’d felt truly protected. Teddy couldn’t remember a day in his nineteen years when Draco and Harry hadn’t had his back. 

Which made this afternoons strange behaviour all the more inexplicable, really. 

Because it wasn’t as if Teddy didn’t know they were both at home. 

He was utterly familiar with the feeling of their magic, and could feel it shimmering in the air surrounding him, feel the subtle magical vibration in the walls. There was nothing to suggest threat or danger; indeed the walls thrummed with a warmth, and a delight that seemed to penetrate Teddy’s very own skin. His magic seemed to sparkle through his bloodstream, and he didn’t need a mirror to know how pink his hair and eyes would have turned. Pink to match the heat building in his cheeks. 

 

The thing was, Teddy wasn’t quite the sweet little virgin that Andromeda liked to believe he still was. 

Teddy had enjoyed some lovely little shags at Hogwarts. Head Boys got their own private office, and he’d entertained good-looking boys in there lots of times. Teddy had known he fancied boys forever; ever since the day he crawled into his best friend Matthias’ bed after dark and started sucking him off, really. 

He liked topping, and he knew he was brill at it, but what really thrilled Teddy was cock. 

There was nothing he liked more than a big thick cock. Teddy just loved them. Their weight, their heft. How smooth and heavy they felt in his hands. How addictive they were when they parted his arse cheeks and stretched him all out. Teddy loved swallowing them, loved the taste of spunk on his tongue. Loved how deep he could take his lovers’ thick shafts into his throat. There was nothing in the world that excited him more than getting thoroughly shagged. 

So Teddy was attuned enough with the sparking magic in the air; the way it rippled and caressed his skin, tickling the very edges of his consciousness, to know that his Godfather and his cousin were both getting quite thoroughly shagged right at that very moment. 

And yes, Teddy knew he should call out, should announce his arrival or ring for a house elf. But he could feel his own cock harden, could feel it fill out heavy and warm inside his favourite jeans. _A natural response to all the sex magic filling the air,_ he thought, palming the front of his trousers, taking a short breath. 

_Fuck it, he was nineteen and shot through with lust. The tiniest peek, the smallest look wouldn’t hurt anybody… He’d never get another chance and it was his bloody birthday._

And Teddy knew, even as he thought them, that these were shit excuses. Knew that he really shouldn’t be doing this. 

But somewhere in this miasma of magic, infatuation and craving Teddy seemed to have lost the ability for rational thought. He made his way up the stairs, the luxurious thick pile of the carpet masking any sounds. As he approached Harry’s bedroom door Teddy was fully erect, his boxer shorts snug against the cock that sat hard against his hip. 

Classical music played in the background, but it wasn’t quite enough to mask the sounds of sex, the slap of skin on skin and Harry’s low moans. Teddy could hear Draco too; could hear his slight groans that were slightly higher in pitch. 

As he stepped into the room Teddy wished he’d made different choices that afternoon. He wished he’d never left the pub or entered Grimmauld Place. Wished he’d never climbed those stairs. Teddy even wished he’d never left Cambridge, because the very second he saw Harry on that giant bed, his skin slick with perspiration, his back muscular and scarred, he knew there and then that he'd changed their relationship forever. 

_Because Teddy had never seen anything like the vision of Harry fucking his husband._

Harry had Draco on his back, with one of his legs is thrown over his Godfather’s shoulder. The other leg was bent at an awkward angle around Harry’s hips, and his Cousin was just being obliterated, completely fucking nailed on every fervent thrust. 

Every time their bodies slapped together Draco was forced further up the bed, and Teddy just knew from the way magic radiated from his cousin in lewd, raw spirals of euphoria that Draco was completely lost in this. His cousin looked completely debauched, his hair mussy with sweat in a way Teddy could never have imagined before. Harry had taken him to pieces and Draco had absolutely fucking loved it. 

Harry’s face was a picture of focus and concentration. Magic rolled off him in a ferocious, predatory haze. 

Teddy could feel physically how much Harry was investing in Draco, how intensely he wanted to be as good a lover as he could possibly be. Harry strived to be the best in all things, and fucking, it seemed, was no different. Harry’s cock was so hard, so thick and rigid with want, that Teddy was quite simply dazed by the vision of it. 

Harry was giving every part of himself to Draco, spreading his husband open wide and beautiful. Draco’s own prick was long and elegant, bouncing against his cousin’s smooth white belly with every rut. And Teddy knew _everything had changed, because this, this was an amazing sight. This was intimacy, love and fucking on a whole new level._ All of Teddy’s previous experiences have been exposed for exactly what they were; adolescent fumbling in the darkness. Merlin, in the face of this performance, he could hardly remember them. 

Stood there in his new birthday-fresh shirt and his favourite jeans, Teddy was terribly aware of just how excited he’d become. 

His cock was swollen and fat, pressing insistently on the cotton of his boxers. Without even being really aware of it, his hand had slipped down inside the waistband, and he'd rubbed his hand all over his own hard length. Sliding his foreskin slowly down over the head, Teddy had rubbed a finger all over his slit. He’d already leaked a little and his cock was slick and warm, heavy in his hand as he freed it from his trousers. He pressed the heel of his palm against the base, enjoying the friction. 

And Teddy knew _this was wrong, knew he was creeping, but Gods, it was so bloody illicit and so, so hot and he’d never seen anything like this._ Harry hadn't seen him stood there yet, so this was his chance to leave, to run away. 

But of course he doesn’t. Because this is exactly the moment that Harry changed position, angling his hips so he really made Draco whine. 

Harry was pulling his cock nearly all the way out, and Teddy could see the minute shake of his cousins head, the way Draco canted his arsehole forward every time he felt it leave him, utterly desperate to be filled to the very brim. And his whining only Harry fuck him all the harder, angling his big cock so that every thrust made Draco quiver. 

His cousin was shaking, his eyes closed, insensible in his pleasure and Teddy knew how much Harry would be loving this. Their marriage seemed to be founded upon their rather obsessive level of rivalry, and Teddy has seen them viciously argue entire days over Quidditch trivia. No wonder they’re smiling the next day if their make-up sex looks like this. 

“You enjoying this baby?” Harry asked quietly, and Teddy felt his own skin heat at this intimacy between the pair of them. 

Teddy’s fingers were wet with pre-come at the tone of Harry’s words, each so full of love for his husband, and it took everything he had not to whimper out an answer himself. And then Harry was kissing Draco’s neck, full soft kisses that seemed so at odds with the rampant fucking of seconds before. Draco couldn’t speak, his only reply a guttural moan. Pulling away, Harry kissed him lightly on the mouth, and resumed fucking him. 

And Harry replied for Draco then, a muttered utterance of _you bloody love this_ that sent shock-waves down Teddy’s spine because it was obvious his Godfather wasn’t just fucking Draco. Harry was giving it his all, trying to make it _just right_ for the other man. 

Draco arching his body into the words, his fists full of the bedclothes. His head was half buried in the pillow and Teddy could seen him desperately trying to get closer to Harry, trying to merge them, wanting to make sure there was no atom of space left between the two of them. Teddy was wrecked just watching the two of them; both men giving each other all the love, all the adoration he had to give. 

_And Teddy was wanking openly now, he just couldn't help it._

His fist was sticky with pre-come as he twisted the foreskin over the top of his cock, over and over again. Teddy couldn’t remember ever being this hard before, and he could hear the sound of his fist pumping his dick. Teddy was hot with shame but so turned on he was surprised he could remember to breathe. 

“So Teddy… You going to stand there all afternoon, or do I need to fetch you?” Harry asked, his voice loud over the slap and grind of their bodies. 

Teddy knew he _must_ have been avada kedavra’d because, for a second, he thought he was _going to just die_ on the spot. _This was it,_ Teddy decided. _He’d ruined his life. Caught perving- wanking!- at the Head Auror; the wizarding world’s actual, bloody saviour._ Caught with his shamefully hard shaft in his hand like the creep that he obviously was. _If Harry ever even spoke to him again, he’d never, ever live this down._

Teddy wondered, wildly, whether he could just beg to be obliviated, but he found he couldn't form the words. 

“Bloody Hufflepuff” Draco rasped, never changing position or even opening his eyes. “Too nice to ask…Too bloody patient..” 

“But that’s not true, is it Teds?… You’re going to come over aren’t you? Show us what a bit Hufflepuff family loyalty looks like?” 

Even though his words were spoken to Teddy, Harry’s eyes never once left Draco. His Godfather's focus was entirely trained on his husband, hypnotised with the way his soft pink arsehole was taking his entire length, over and over again, his balls slapping hard on his husband’s backside on every single stroke. 

And Teddy's entire body just burned with shame, because Harry and Draco had _known,_ hadn't they? Known he was there, in their home, since the first moment he'd walked through their front bloody door. 

Because, of course, years of Auror training, duelling and looking over his shoulder meant that Harry could tell when there’s somebody there who shouldn’t be. Teddy knew Draco's past had given him a sixth sense too; an awareness of his surroundings that's nearly magical in its accuracy. But there Teddy's stood, cock in hand, about as subtle as a fucking Erumpent. 

And Teddy thought about running away. He thought about sending an owl to apologise and avoiding Harry and Draco for months. But he didn't do a thing. He just stood there, rooted to the spot. 

“Harry, you asked me to come over… Told me to come over to yours” Teddy muttered, his hair a mess of red and orange mortification that he simply could not control. He fiddled frantically with his jeans, trying to hide his swollen cock. It wasn't happening though, and his fingers felt like they’d been hexed. Teddy abandoned the attempt with his prick still out; bobbing fat, and traitorously in front of him, a testament to his desire. 

“I did… Something came up, as you can see… And Draco and I thought, well, since it was your birthday, you might like to help us finish it?… We thought you’d like a gift only we can give you… But only if you want, Teds-” 

* 

Teddy thought that Harry must cast some wand-less, unspoken Imperio with these words because some force compelled him forward; his body seemed to be moving independently of his consciousness. 

In three steps Teddy was stood so close he could feel the heat radiating off Harry’s body, smell the musk of their bodies permeating the air. It was a sensual, intoxicating mix and Teddy could feel the heat start to coil in his belly once more. Viewed this close, Teddy could observe just how broken with pleasure Draco really was, his whole body quivering and sheened with sweat. 

When his cousin’s eyes rolled open and found his own, Teddy saw just how dark they were; glassy eyed, pupils blown wide in pleasure. Teddy sensed his body betraying him once more, felt his hair changing to the white blond of his cousin almost immediately. Any shame he’d felt had dissipated because now all he wanted was to be a part of this, wanted to be his blond haired cousin with Harry’s girthy cock buried deep inside him. 

But then, the sight of Draco’s long pink uncut length was making him shudder and tingle as well. If this was to be his birthday surprise, Teddy knew himself to be cockslut enough to want every present he could get for himself. 

It was only then that Harry finally turned to glance at Teddy. It was only for a moment but the green of his eyes were hazy with lust. 

Magic was rolling off him in thick, lazy waves as he rolled his hips and pushed himself deeply into Draco once more. Harry was upping his performance -putting on a show- that much was obvious to Teddy, for each time he pulled almost all the way out before sinking right the way back in once more. Harry did this once, twice more and made a stuttering groan as he came deep inside his husband. In the moment, Teddy really thought he might come alongside his Godfather, thought he might orgasm and spill uncontrolled, all over his hands. 

“What do you think of my husband, Teddy? Look at his gorgeous cock, all leaking and neglected…” As he spoke Harry was massaging Draco’s thighs, rubbing his husband’s legs where they’d been stretched. Harry’s eyes never left Draco, his gaze skirting all over his husband. It was intimate, private and somehow even more erotic than anything Teddy had yet seen. 

“Go on Teds… I’m so close already. Won’t take much… Make me feel good” Draco whispered, undulating under Harry’s touch. Harry was smiling adoringly, affectionately, at Draco while he spoke. It was the same look of pure love that Teddy has known forever, entirely devoid of resentment or envy, entirely blissful and content. 

_Teddy decided to take the smile as permission, and curled his hand around Draco’s cock._

His cousin was entirely ready, hard and engorged, sticky with pre-spilled spunk. It only took Teddy two rolls of his fist, his thumb dragging foreskin over the lovely pink head for Draco to orgasm. Thick streams of come spilled into his hand, scalding hot and creamy white. Draco's face looked exquisite, like a painting or a piece of art, his mouth a little _circle_ of pleasure. Teddy realised, there and then, that he’d probably never wank off to anything else, ever again. 

And then Harry was kissing Teddy’s neck, a frisson of magic tingling and rushing over his skin as his clothes were vanished from his body. Harry leaned in close to Teddy, the warmth and solidity of his muscular chest pressing close onto his back. His Godfather’s thick, calloused fingers snaked around his front, squeezing and pinching his nipples. 

Draco had his mouth deep around Teddy’s cock, licking and sucking. It was tight and so, so wet. 

Teddy felt himself flying out of his body as his orgasm started coiling and writhing uncontrollably in the pit of his stomach. He could feel his skin burn, every part of his body aflame with the sex magic that he could almost see tangling and binding them together, and he found himself groaning; bucking into Draco’s face. Every drop of his orgasm released into his cousin’s welcoming mouth, and he collapsed backwards onto the bed. 

As his consciousness rushed back into his head, Teddy could feel both men kissing him, could hear the beat of their hearts loud in his ears. 

* 

“Did you like that, Teddy?” Harry murmured, fingers running through Teddy’s hair, still blond but now shot through with black. “Draco is the finest cocksucker in the wizarding world. You’re a lucky man to get his lips around your prick. He might even let you get your mouth around his, if you ask him nicely...” 

And Teddy couldn’t believe it when Draco, a man _universally famed for his strops just bloody laughed_ and kissed Harry’s cheek. 

Teddy had seen Draco stalk off him a huff when Harry’s made him tea that’s too milky. Seen him actually throw a hex at a mirror because his hair wouldn’t stay charmed in place. Harry winked at Teddy, and pulled a face when Draco kissed him three, four more times in revenge. Teddy doesn’t get it, can’t understand how there’re laughing, pulling faces and kissing when the most momentous thing in his life has just happened. 

The same gorgeous, obsessed couple they always were, except he’s there, completely naked, sandwiched between them- 

“Fucking Salazar, Teds…” Draco laughed as he ran a finger down the side of Teddy’s face. “You wouldn’t have to be a very good legilimens to read your thoughts. Relax. You’re a good kid, and you’re safe here… And you’ve got a deliciously big cock, I like it. Not as sweet as Harry’s but still pretty nice...” 

“Ignore Draco. He’s an arsehole” smirked Harry, playfully swatting away his husband's hand. “But he’s right, you’re safe with us… We love you, you’re our family. We’d never hurt you. And we know its been a rotten couple of months… We thought we’d make try to you feel a bit better. Give you a gift to remember when you’re back swotting away in Cambridge -” 

“And you, Harry, are an utter philistine. Swotting, indeed!… But Teddy. We've both thought you seemed in need of some cheering and Harry’s giant prick has perked me up countless times. So what d’you reckon Teddy? Would you like to have my husbands cock up your rather pert little arse? I do highly recommend it”. 

And Teddy is too stunned by this exchange to actually speak for a second. But he doesn't feel pressured, doesn't feel rushed. He feels enveloped, loved; surrounded in a cocoon of magic that feels safe. 

And Teddy knows that whatever happens next can only be a good experience, one he’ll carry with him for the rest of his life. 

“Really?… Seriously Draco?” he stutters out, finally. “But I don’t want to cause you two problems… You’re really okay with this. I mean… Harry is your husband?” 

“Harry, I do think your Godson is as dense as you are” Draco laughed, pressing a kiss to Teddy’s forehead. “Hop up onto the bed, love. On your hands and knees. You’re a delicious looking boy, Teds, but Harry is my literal soulmate… So I’m really not adverse to sharing”. 

* 

Even though Harry cast a warming spell, Teddy couldn't stop shivering. 

Teddy felt simultaneously aroused to fuck with the idea of taking a cock in each end, and intoxicated by the way Harry and Draco were just looking at him. 

He’d settled himself on the scourgifed bed clothes, gotten himself secure and comfortable and he doesn’t feel nervous in the slightest. All he feels is safe, loved and cared about. Teddy had gotten onto his hands and knees, and sandwiched himself between the two other kneeling men. Looking up at Draco expectantly, Teddy had licked his lips. He’d wanted to show how wet and slick, how welcoming his mouth could be. 

Basically, Teddy felt more randy than he has ever felt in his life. He’d always adored them, always worshipped the desire he knew they held for each other. And Teddy knew he’d never forget the sight of their eyes, so dark with want and need when they looked at him. It made his prick ache in anticipation, his arsehole clench in expectation. 

He wanted to be _so good_ for them both. Wanted to prove how well he could take the cocks of these men that he’d always loved so much. 

Teddy felt privileged to be here; privileged that they’re looking after him, and preparing him so tenderly. He couldn’t help feeling utterly besotted with their reactions to his body; how hard and ready they both were for him. Teddy wanted this so much, wanted Harry fucking his arse thoroughly and Draco filling his mouth. 

Teddy murmured a quick cushioning spell so he could balance his weight onto one arm. He teased his cousin a little, nipping and kissing the slim, muscular thighs in front of him. His cousin smelt fantastic, a fresh citrusy smell that’d no doubt make Teddy blush forevermore. 

He wrapped his free hand around Draco’s leg to steady himself, and to better manoeuvre himself closer to the lovely long cock that’s bobbing so close to Teddy’s mouth. The head was beautifully fat and pink, the foreskin rolled back tight to the shaft. Teddy started to lick it, sucking at it softly, carefully Draco’s pre-come tasted blissful, bitter and musky. He greedily lapped the slit with his tongue, trying to tease himself another drop. Draco’s cock filled Teddy’s mouth just the way he always adored; heavy and thick, and close to filling his mouth even though he’s no way close to swallowing it all yet. 

And Teddy had loved how obscene Draco already looked, how his eyes had rolled back in his head when Teddy took him deeper. He’d loved how posh his cousins voice sounded when he’d mumbled fuck, yes, like that, and Teddy’s own cock had just throbbed in response because this was just such a bloody rush. Teddy relaxed his throat, and tried hard to draw in as much of that heavy, thick cock in as he could, flattening his tongue along the bottom and licking the pulsing veins underneath. _Teddy loved cock, loved sucking cock, but this, he thought, might be the most majestic one he’d ever blown in his life._

And, Teddy thought wildly, it was all nearly all too much when Harry started to trail his hands over Teddy’s back, so feather-light and gentle. 

Harry ran his knuckles over the cleft of Teddy’s backside, and jiggled his arse-cheeks, pressing little kisses all over his quaking thighs. And when he’d whispered into Teddy’s skin, _you’re such a beautiful boy, so proud of you, you're so loved,_ Teddy’s heart had felt like it was going to hammer out of his chest. 

And Teddy knew, knew from seeing him with Draco, that Harry was teasing him. He knew that Harry could give him so much pleasure. Teddy remembered Harry’s cock bucking into Draco, and as good as his dry, silken touches feel, Teddy wants him inside. 

_And he’s calm in the knowledge that he’s ready._ Ready to be filled at both ends, ready to deep throat Draco while Harry fills him to the very brim. 

Draco’s hand was tangled in Teddy’s now violet hair, but he wasn’t being aggressive. It was a warm, affectionate gesture and Teddy felt his heart swell because he wanted to be so good, wanted to swallow down all of his cousin. Teddy could feel that Draco’s body had utterly relaxed; his back was curved and his hips pushed forward. Teddy’s mouth was open, straining with the girth of the other man’s wide cock, and he was taking his prick so deeply that it felt almost painful. It hurt but it was so fulfilling; his cousin tasted heavenly. 

Teddy must have been putting on a beautiful show for his Godfather because he got rewarded with Harry pressing his massive cock into the back of his thighs. Teddy bucked his arse into him, powerless to help himself, his eyes screwed shut in lust and cock-hunger. And then Harry had his mouth around his bollocks, lavishing each with attention, licking and teasing his taint. Harry was being so good to him that Teddy spread his legs, eager for more. 

His Godfather gripped Teddy tightly by the waist, kissing and sucking his arsehole. 

It felt unbelievable, dreamlike and Teddy could feel his cock leaking all over the bedclothes, but he simply couldn't help himself. 

Teddy could feel his hair colour changing, racing through all his emotions, as his arse opened under Harry’s tongue. He could feel the tight muscles contracting and releasing under Harry's clever mouth. Teddy knew he was pushing his arse back into Harry’s face, grinding into him as hard as he could get traction for. But Teddy’s mouth was so full of Draco that there was very little wriggle room; he couldn’t get the friction he needed. 

Harry seemed to realise this, and pulled away, gifting Teddy with a hard slap to his arse-cheeks. 

Teddy could feel the cool familiarity of Harry’s magic cascading in streams through his stomach and legs. It’s flickering and sparking all over his skin, rolling through every cell of his body and making him feel lighter than air. He’s been charmed, his body made slick, pliable and ready to take every inch of his Godfather’s cock. 

Draco gasped, and his loud, demanding voice made Teddy’s prick twitch and thrill. “Merlin, Harry, he’s so good-” 

“He’s fucking magic, Draco… So gorgeous. Going to take my cock so well-” Harry replied, and this made Teddy’s whole body squirm in pleasure; made his skin feel somehow too hot, and tight for his body. 

Teddy rewarded Draco by taking even more of his prick into his mouth and purring in wanton need around it. Harry climbed in close behind Teddy, his powerful, wand-calloused hands holding Teddy’s narrow hips firmly. 

“You should see yourself Teddy… Your arse… It’s so ready and so hungry. So ready to take my prick” 

_And Teddy was._ His arse was clenching, empty and gaping. He was desperate for that burn, that stretch, that promise of pleasure. Harry was pressing forward, the tip of his cock filling Teddy’s entrance. He’d leant over, kissing Teddy’s shoulders, and stroking his hair. 

Harry was whispering _patience, be patient, going to fill you up so good_ but Teddy was wriggling his arse, desperate to be filled to the hilt. 

Every part of his body was trying to rock his body backwards, every part of his consciousness just begging to impale itself on Harry’s thick shaft. It was impossible though; Teddy was held quite still. Harry’s superior strength and size pinned him in place more successfully than a charm, and Teddy just had to endure the tickle of his Godfather’s cock inching forward slowly, so teasingly slowly. 

But, as Teddy’s body slowly yielded itself to Harry’s cock, he was glad his Godfather took his time, made it so nice for him. 

Harry was well-endowed, the biggest cock he'd ever seen outside of the porno-pensieves and nobody had ever been that deep before. Teddy could feel the scalding burn throughout his body, and he knew he was tight, so fucking tight all around Harry. Teddy was full, so stretched and it was nearly overwhelming. 

Harry’s voice was strained, scratchy and he was telling Teddy that he _looked beautiful, stuffed so full of cock at each end, taking them both so well._ Harry had started to move a little faster; a greedy insatiable slide into him that made all of Teddy’s body start to contort and writhe in pure joy. 

_Teddy loved it, he really did. Loved Harry fucked him in earnest, thrusting into him while Draco filled his mouth and throat._

A few minutes of Teddy being thoroughly shagged and Draco started coming. Teddy squeezed the base of his cousin’s cock, and sucked as hard as he could, hollowing out his cheeks and working his tongue around the head. Draco’s movements were inelegant and loose; his face and a picture of complete bliss as he orgasmed, his hot spunk shooting down the back of Teddy’s throat. 

His cousin tasted delicious, and Teddy hungrily swallowed every drop, moaning in loss when Draco pulled away, licking his swollen, sticky lips. Draco looks utterly debauched; his grey eyes lidded and dark, a sheen of sweat dotting his forehead and his hair a wonderful mess. 

Draco slid in close, taking Teddy’s agitated, fucked-out body by the shoulders, and straddling his legs around him and Teddy couldn’t help but snuggle in close. He let his cousin take all of his weight; using him for a pillow, he buried his head into the crook of Draco’ neck, wordless and pliant while Harry was fucking him relentlessly. 

Harry was arching, pounding into Teddy’s arse, driving into him over and over again and again. Teddy was wordless with lust, his body pushed to the point of pure delirium. 

Teddy knew his Godfather was close, could feel it in the hot streams of magic that rolled off him, magic that soaked into Teddy’s skin, making him quiver and tingle. Teddy held tight to Draco, clutching at his skin, desperate to be held as Harry’s thrusting propels him through a second orgasm. 

Teddy gripped Draco so tightly he broke the skin on his shoulders, and he could hear himself _moaning,_ an unearthly animal sound from deep in his gut. 

Teddy could feel Harry's sweat, could feel the slip and slide of it between their bodies. And then Harry was coming too; groaning Teddy’s name, rolling his hips as his thrusts came more slowly, taking deep stuttering breaths as he rode out his orgasm. Red hot streams of come filled Teddy, and he could hear himself panting, his breath loud even to his own ears. 

Teddy tumbled down onto the bed; breaking his own cushioning spell. 

Teddy, Draco and Harry were a mess of sticky, hot tangled limbs and kisses in the minutes that followed, their breath returning and their pulses slowing. As they lay there together, Harry and Draco held Teddy, their arms wrapped closely round his torso. Their love surrounded Teddy like a blanket; caressing his skin, and making him feel safe. Their magic, which had coursed through their bodies like a frenetic wave faded to a quiet hum which warmed Teddy’s goose-pimpled skin as he lay there, feeling quite satisfied with how his birthday was turning out. 

*  
Of course, there was no way that Teddy could return to the pub after that. 

Harry, Draco and he had sat, watching some Muggle football team on the television; Teddy squashed between them, his head on his Godfather’s shoulder and his leg knotted around his cousin’s calf, feeling so relaxed that it was all he could do to avoid going to sleep. Draco had even promised to revise some basic alchemical equations with him before he went back to College later that week. 

Harry had rolled his eyes at that, muttering something about a _whole life surrounded by bloody swots,_ and then he’d laughed, kissing Draco’s scowl off his face for good measure. They’d even ordered a takeaway of dubious quality, and, as Teddy picked at the remains of the Chow Mein, he decided that it really had been quite the magical evening. 

Because they’d given him a gift, his cousin and Godfather, a special present for a wizard on his one and only nineteenth birthday. 

Harry and Draco had given him far more than their just bodies. They’d shown him that he had a home here, a family in the truest sense. That was desired, respected and valuable to them both. Precious for nothing other than being himself. _Love,_ Teddy decided, _really was the most powerful magic of all._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxx


End file.
